ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish Attack: The Nate's Rescue
Directed By Byron Howard Carlos Saldanha Co-Directed By Chris Wedge Screenplay By Michael Berg Michael J. Wilson Peter Ackerman Based On Finding Nemo by Disney/Pixar Produced By Lori Forte Executive Producer(s) John C. Donkin Starring John Travolta Adam Scott Miley Cyrus Sussie Essman Seth Rogen Joseph Siravo Mark Walton Phil Proctor Meg Ryan Tim Curry Narrated By Patrick Warburton Music By John Powell and Randy Newman Production Company(s) Blue Sky Studios 20th Century Fox Animation Bad Hat Harry Productions One Race Films Distributed By 20th Century Fox Fish Attack: A Great adventure is a Canadian/American 3D/2D animated/family/comedy/adventure film release for 2019. It is based on the hit Disney/Pixar film, Finding Nemo. It is rated PG, and its produced by Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox Animation/Bad Hat Harry Productions/Once Race Films, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Plot more comming soon Rating Rated PG Cruel Humor Emotional Thematic Elements Some Action Brief Language Cast Main Cast *John Travolta as Bob, a clownfish. **Liam Knight as Young Bob *Adam Scott as Robin, a pineapple fish. **Owen Vaccarro as Young Robin *Sussie Essman as Jill, a brown spike-tailed paradise fish. *Miley Cyrus as Sally, a Siamese fighting fish and Jill's Best Friend *Seth Rogen as Henry, a convict cichlid and Lucas' brother #1. *Joseph Siravo as Lucas, a mandarin fish and Henry's brother #2. *Mark Walton as Alex, a Flame hawkfish *Phil Proctor as Ego, Bob's father. *Meg Ryan as Sunny, Ego's wife & Bob's mother. *Tim Curry as Bomani, a great white shark *Martin Scorsese as Clayton, a sand tiger shark who is friends with Bomani. *Oscar Issac as Nick, a blue shark who is friends with Bomani and Clayton. *Louis C.K. as Finn, a french angelfish * Bill Hader as Billy, a japanese spider crab and Robin's Rival * John Cena as Tony, a giant pacific octopus * Michael J. Fox as Oscar, a convict tang * Bryan Cranston as Earl, a tarpon * Liam Neeson as Gleen, A black sea bass * Sean Connery as Jack, a Silky shark * Robert De Niro as Lenny, a goldtail damselfish * David Thewlis as Vince, a cleaner wrasse * Max von Sydow as Lucas, a greenland shark * Albert Finney as Mikey, a remora * Michael Caine as T.J, a peacock mantis shrimp * Albert Brooks as as George, A False Killer Whale * Billy Crystal as Buddy, a Blue-footed booby * Warren Beatty as Vick, a whitespotted pufferfish * Michael Imperioli as Steve, a sailfin tang * Vincent Pastore as Bob's Teacher * Mike Myers as Patrick, a foxface rabbitfish * Tom Hanks as Edward, a trumpetfish * Simon Callow as Sid, a basking shark * Katherine Langford as Katy, a female clownfish * Tara Strong as Callie, an another female clownfish and Katy's Daughter * Trevor Noah as Alejandro, a regal tang * Samuel E. Wright as Wompa, a stingray * Catherine Kenner as Edith, a clam * John C. Reilly as Brian, a brown pelican * Donald Glover as Charile, a lionfish * Emma Stone as Sandy, a herring * Charile Day as Adam, a vulture * Finn Wolfhard as Klaus, a saltwater crocodrile * Jack Dylan Grazer as Beto, Bob's Bully * Taron Egerton as Patrick, Beto's best friend Easter Eggs Cameos Ice Age series * hanging ornaments of Manny, Sid and Diego can be seen in Bob's Room * Scrat appears as skeleton Robots * Inside Bomani's sunken ship, you can see wall mural of Rodney Copperbottom Horton Hears a Who! * An elephant who looks just like Horton appears in the end of credits Rio 1 and 2 * A poster from Rio 2 can be seen Bomani's sunken ship Ferdinand * Wax figures of Ferdinand, Lupe, Una, Dos and Cuatro can be seen in the entrance hallway Soundtrack *Film score composed & conducted by John Powell and Randy Newman #'"This is Berk" by John Powell (from How to Train your Dragon)' #'"Holding" by DNCE' #'"Send me On my Way" by Rusted Root(from Ice Age)' #'"You're the One That I Want" by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John' #'"Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams (from Finding Nemo)' comming soon Taglines * from the creators of Rio, Ice Age and Ferdinand * from the director of Bolt * and from the songwriter of Toy Story and A Bug's Life Trivia * It's to be the Bad Hat Harry Productions and Once Race Films's 1st Animated Movie * The plot of Fish Attack: A Great Adventure used inspiration from some elements in other movies, such as Finding Dory, Bolt and Tarzan. * 20th Century Fox is shaded by blue. * The film will be in 3D! Gallery File:20th_Cntury_Fox_Intro.png File:False_Percula.jpg File:Monocentridae_-_Cleidopus_gloriamaris.jpg File:Jill.jpg File:Alex_the_hawk.jpg File:Eveyln.jpg File:Henry_the_convictid.jpg File:Lucas.jpg File:Steve_Rainbow.jpg File:NZ.jpg File:New_Logo.png Transcript Fish Attack: a Great adventure Transcirpt Short Film Ice Age and Rio: A awesome CrossoverCategory:PG Category:Fish attack Category:PG-Rated films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions Category:One race films Category:American films Category:What Needs to Be Official Category:CGI-animated Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:2018 Category:Family films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Upcoming Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:AMC Theaters Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films Category:Fan-made Category:Computer-animated Category:Animation Category:Los2iran’s ideas Category:2018 films Category:Movies Category:Comedy films Category:Family Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:CGI Films Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Films directed by Nick Bruno Category:Comedy-Action Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Films with positive reviews Category:4D Films Category:Merchandise